The Forgotten Warrior/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Ivypool is scrambling up a tree, and below, some cat is yowling at her to climb higher and faster. She is climbing up a tree with multiple other cats and the tree is noted to be creaking under the cats' weight. Ivypool risks a look downward, and peers around the Dark Forest and can hear the sound of training Dark Forest recruits. Shredtail, the cat in charge of this training exercise, is at the bottom of the trunk with Antpelt next to him. Breezepelt is disgusted by Antpelt and marvels how important he is now that he died, while Hollowpaw and Minnowtail of RiverClan are also on the tree below Ivypool. Shredtail yowls that Minnowtail won, and she didn't have to jump, but Shredtail demands the other cats to jump. Ivypool reluctantly jumps to obey Shredtail and lands with Antpelt on top of her so they engage in battle. :When Shredtail demands a battle training session, Ivypool pairs with Hollowpaw and soon they realize they are pretty evenly matched, and each cat training in the Dark Forest's moves are swift and sure. Ivypool marvels how no cat would think they are from different Clans, and is relieved when Shredtail breaks up the session and abruptly tells the Clan cats to get out. No cats speak as they leave. Ivypool notices Blossomfall, one of her Clanmates, here, among the crowd. Later, out of the Dark Forest and wide awake, Ivypool is selected to go to the Gathering, and on the way she walks next to her sister, Dovewing. Dovewing seems stressed, so Ivypool asks her if her special senses came back and Dovewing says no, and adds that it's worse than being deaf. :Ivypool tries to reassure Dovewing, but fails and Ivypool gets angry, which makes Brackenfur stop them from arguing. Once the sisters apologize to each other, the senior warrior goes to talk with Cloudtail while Firestar leads ThunderClan towards the tree-bridge with RiverClan next to them. Mistystar lets ThunderClan go across first. Brambleclaw leads ThunderClan across. While Ivypool is waiting her turn, she catches Minnowtail's eye. Dovewing pokes her sister when it is her turn, and Ivypool crosses to the island. There is silence, but it is quickly broken by Cherrypaw and Molepaw; it is their first Gathering, and are racing each other to the Great Oak. Brackenfur is noted to be happy that the young cats are having fun. :Rosepetal, Molepaw's mentor, scolds them and tells them to sit down, and the pair of apprentices reluctantly do so but still are still excited nonetheless. Cherrypaw exclaims how huge the Great Oak is as the rest of ThunderClan emerge, followed closely by the whole of RiverClan and WindClan. Ivypool avoids the cats she is training with at the Dark Forest, despite catching Minnowtail's eye moments before. Mistystar starts the Gathering after ShadowClan has come and has no real news except for that Hollowpaw and Mossypaw are now warriors, Hollowflight and Mossyfoot. Firestar announces the news about the fox and how Cherrypaw and Molepaw are new apprentices. :Ivypool notices Redwillow, a member of the Dark Forest, looking at the new apprentices thoughtfully. She thinks that Redwillow shouldn't even think of trying to recruit them, but Onestar steps forward and accuses Firestar of crossing the borders and plotting an invasion, diverting Ivypool's thoughts from Redwillow to Onestar. Ivypool knows it is only because Sedgewhisker and her patrol blamed her and Birchfall earlier for washing their paws in the stream. Firestar obviously exclaims no and that Onestar is being ridiculous but Onestar snaps back that a ThunderClan warrior was scouting WindClan territory. :Crowfeather and Whitetail defend their leader loyally, and Ivypool notices that Lionblaze is stiffening beside her. Firestar questions Onestar, who says that they couldn't see the intruder clearly and the scent wasn't clear, either. Firestar is triumphant and meows that it could have been some mist and a skinny dog or just a passing loner. Onestar is bitter and Firestar tells Onestar to get on with his news and get out of the hole he dug for himself. :Ivypool notices that most of WindClan looks embarrassed, aside from a few exceptions, including Crowfeather and Breezepelt. Onestar announces that WindClan also has two new apprentices, Larkpaw and Crouchpaw, ending WindClan's report. Blackstar is the last of the leaders to step forward and declares that his warriors fought against the kittypets who live in the Twoleg den in their territory. Tawnypelt and Toadfoot are mentioned to be looking triumphant, but Toadfoot also has a swollen eye, which Ivypool assumes the kittypets dealt him. Blackstar continues by saying that ShadowClan has three new warriors, Pinenose, Starlingwing, and Ferretclaw. :Ivypool sees Tigerheart staring at her and Dovewing as the Clans prepare to leave. Hollowflight walks over to Ivypool, instead of Tigerheart, and Ivypool congratulates Hollowflight on becoming a warrior. The new warrior mentions the tree-climbing from the night before, and Ivypool is amused since when they were actually climbing the tree, Hollowflight was terrified. Ivypool gives the warrior a hint to stop talking about the Dark Forest here, but he doesn't take the hint and keeps talking about how weird it is training with dead cats and cats from the lake simultaneously. :Ivypool hears the call of Reedwhisker, RiverClan's deputy, so Hollowflight has to go, and sets off towards his own Clan. Ivypool follows Dovewing off of the island and worriedly asks her sister about Tigerheart. Her sister replies that he just wanted to stir up trouble about Flametail, which Ivypool questions Dovewing more, and she tells Ivypool that he is trying to make her believe that Dawnpelt has a grudge against Jayfeather since she thinks he murdered Flametail and that Dawnpelt is planning something bad for ThunderClan. :Dovewing doesn't know what to do, so Ivypool suggests she tells Brambleclaw. Dovewing rejects the idea, and says that it is a lie. Characters Major }} Minor *Shredtail *Antpelt *Breezepelt *Hollowflight *Minnowtail *Brackenfur *Molepaw *Cherrypaw *Rosepetal *Firestar *Mistystar *Blackstar *Onestar }} Mentioned *Thistleclaw *Blossomfall *Flametail *Dawnpelt *Tigerheart *Cloudtail *Mossyfoot *Tawnypelt *Toadfoot *Crowfeather *Pinenose *Ferretclaw *Starlingwing *Whitetail *Lionblaze *Reedwhisker *Redwillow *Crouchpaw *Larkpaw *Jayfeather *Brambleclaw }} Errors *The tree-bridge is mistakenly spelled as the 'treebridge'. *Blackstar is mistakenly called Blackfoot. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Forgotten Warrior Category:Omen of the Stars arc